In Too Deep
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: What if Rachel said no to Jesse after their 'rolling in the deep' moment , when he asked her to go to Prom with him. She's still in love with him, but she can't trust him. I think their unique kind of love deserved more story, and Jesse possibly winning her back in the end, for real, and making up for everything he did to her...but how? Find out..
1. Return of Jesse St James

_Jesse & Rachel:_

_You could of had it all_

_rolling in the deep_

_you had my heart inside of your hand_

_and you played it, you played it to the beat._

"Nice to see you Rachel." Jesse said after a moment of panting after their amazing duet on the school stage, when he walked in on her rehearsing.

She didn't even see him coming. That had to be romantic right! Old lover back to claim his girl, she'd love that right?

"What are you doing here?" Rachel didn't look so happy though

He frowned sadly, knowing he shouldn't guess things, she always was unpredictable when he guessed she'd be so predictable. Now she just looked at him like she didn't know him..it made the butterflies in his stomach turn to wasps, stinging him for what he did to her and having to look at those sad puppy eyes..

"I came back to see you, Rachel." he admitted, and followed her to the seats of the theatre, "What I did to you, is my one great regret." he leaned on the row of seats infront of her where she now sat.

Rachel looked distant as she nodded slowly, "Yea, was kinda weird. One day you were telling me you loved me," she looked back up at him more bitterly, "the next, you were throwing eggs at my head."

"I know, I know." Jesse shook his head at himself, he sighed and insisted, "I've come to make amends. So what are you doing for prom?" was that too quick? He came to beg just to be friends and already asking her for a date, sometimes he spoke before he thought.

By the look on her face, he went too far.

"No." Rachel said, looking down and feeling her broken heart he left her with, twitch painfully inside her chest, pushing more apart..

She tried to blame this heart break on Finn, especially recently, since they got back together but she knew deep down it was because she hadn't move on from Jesse, and thought Finn had to be the one, but it just didn't feel right, that's why she cheated with Puck. With Jesse? She probably would of been forever faithful..but now because of him she was a wreck. He didn't get to just be easily forgiven. Rachel Berry wasn't the type of girl to forget that easy!

Jesse's mouth fell and he watched her get up and storm off, breaking out into a run when she neared the door. He painfully looked down sadly.

The next day, Rachel walked down McKinley high, Jesse still on her mind and dragging her feet like a zombie. How could she trust him now? When he ruined so much of that before...

He was the enemy.

Why did she have to fall in love with the enemy? He was so amazing to her, beautiful face, beautiful voice, the same ambition as her yet he was way more popular than she was for some reason, sometimes she had no idea why he even went for her.

Wait yea, to bring down New Direction. He couldn't of loved her, he wasn't back to apoligize..he couldn't be.

"SO, I was told Jesse was back in town." Finn walked up beside her, snapping her out of thoughts, "And heard he asked you to be his date for prom."

Rachel tightened her fists together, trying to remain calm, "You can't tell me what to do anymore." she explained to him, "My business stopped being your business when YOU broke up with ME."

"For pretty good reason." he snapped, stopping and grabbing her.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel yelled, making him jump.

he didn't think she'd yell. She's never looked so genuine and serious

"I'm tired, I'm tired of the back and forth and you TEARING me apart!" she said, tears burning her eyes.

Finn looked away sadly and back at her.

Rachel went on, "Quinn, Rachel, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Rachel. I'm sick of it!" she shouted, "One time I chose another guy because Puck was just THERE... and I'm the bad guy forever?" she whispered so curiously.

She didn't understand that one way street. Or the fact Quinn cheated on him with Puck too yet he got back together with her..

"Wasn't one time." Finn whispered back and coughed, speaking louder, "After Jesse, even when we were dating, I saw he was still in your head, so don't blame this all on me." he pointed at her.

Rachel rolled her big brown eyes, "If you knew then you shouldn't of got back together with me!" she shook her head, so outraged by him.

"Fine." he shouted back to then blink. Wow. This was it. They were done? "Then what are we?"

"We can't be together." Rachel said, in a tired tone, she sadly insisted, "We've never really been friends."

"I'm willing to try." he insisted, knowing Rachel still meant something to him. Maybe she was right, maybe it wasn't love but he believed in her like she believed in him.

"Okay." Rachel said slowly, smiling slowly until the famous wide grin was seen and they nodded to another.

Rachel went to go and Finn hollared her back, "You're not dating him though, right?" he watched her stop abruptly and slowly turn, a lost sad look on her face.

"He broke my heart." she whispered, and looked down, leaving again

Finn saddened. That he did.


	2. Speak Of The Devil

Mercedes and Rachel were at the mall together, shopping for dresses. Why not? They were all going together now, her, Rachel and Sam.

Rachel looked glum as Mercedes eyed her and finally rolled her eyes, "Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Rachel asked quickly, jumping when Mercedes snapped her out of it

Mercedes shrugged, "You have that Rachel Berry confused look, like in your mind you're beating yourself up."

Sam came out of the dressing room with his tux, looking PRETTY handsome, "Yeah." he agreed and told Rachel, "you almost look like those cartoons that have a devil on one shoulder trying to convince you of something, and the angel on the other."

"Consider Jesse ST James the devil on my shoulder." growled Rachel, trying to focus on a pretty dress she found and pulled it off the rack happily but then frowned. Why couldn't she STAY happy?

"I heard he had an appearance at McKinley." Mercedes remembered.

Rachel nodded slowly, her eyes glazing over with how much she missed him but shook her head madly, "He's still the arrogant, smart mouthed, Mr thinks he knows it all, so-"

"You?" taunted Mercedes, fixing Sams tie who smirked a little, giving Rachel that small sad but true shrug.

Rachel had to nod, it was true, "Okay..but you know what they say..sometimes having things too much in common could mean it won't last. I-It'll get boring a-and-"

"You nor ST James could ever get boring." joked Sam

"Look Berry" said Mercedes, "If you want him back too, you better act quick, cause you drive people mad, how do you know he won't run screaming soon?"

Ofcourse, she was just joking

Rachel smiled, shaking her head.

"Jesse." Taylor said, standing beside him in the malls food court. She was a latino girl, very good with vocals and quiet the dancer, though not as good as Jesse he had to admit, sometimes the overachiever would overSTEP his toes.

"Hm?" He looked up from sitting on the table, a bunch of his Adredaline team were around, just hanging out and grabbing lunch.

Taylor crossed her arms, "I've been calling your name for two minutes." she barked.

Jesse looked shocked at her, she has? He looked around sighing, "Then you can tell I'm not in the mood to talk." why'd he even come?

Most importantly, why'd he even go back to this school and leave Rachel? These people weren't him, I mean yes they were winners, like he, but.. he felt like a loser now, without _her_

And speak of the Angel.

"Oh I get it." Taylor bittered, seeing Jesse's eyes light up and she glanced the way he looked, Rachel Berry from One Direction.

She snapped her fingers in a cheerleaders face that sat near them flirting with some guys and she got up, it was like McKinleys cheerleading uniform but Blue.

"Jesse's got eyes for the enemy still." Taylor said to the girl, disappointed

The girls gasped, "St James, do you know how angry coach will be when he hears? It's socail suicide!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and snuck another glance to Rachel, softening as he saw her holding a dress in her arms, following her wierd geek- GLEE, ahem, friends.

Was she going to prom? WHO WAS SHE GOING WITH!? Jesse began to panic thinking of Rachel back with Finn, or another guy and he stood from his seat to go after her.

"WOAH!" Both girls held him back and threw him down on a chair, the cheerleader paced around as Taylor kept her hands on his shoulder, glaring down.

"If you keep trying to go after her, we will KICK you off this team, permanently."

"Fine." snapped Jesse, pointing Rachels way, "I'll just go back to McKinley."

Taylor laughed out loud and he frowned and she explained, "You think they would want you back? You ruined their trust already and it's like reading the end of a story you already know. Face it Jess... you ruined your chance with Berry and McKinley...we are all you have, don't ruin it."

Jesse sat there, watching Rachel turn a corner and out of his site, his heart dropping and he looked up helplessly at the girls to slowly nod, "You're right." he said lowly..

Taylor smiled wickedly, "Now I have a plan to ruin the spirit of McKinley...or should I say.. ruin the prom of Mckinley." her friend the cheerleader slowly giggled with her and Jesse nodded when they began to explain.


	3. Prom Night

"Welcome to your prom!" smiled Brittney to every one coming into the gym that was awfully well decorated.

There was tables on the sides, a great big dance floor, candles on the tables, so romantic. An actual BAND on stage, and everyone looked beautiful.

Santana helped Britt collect the tickets of the students.

Down the hall, in a isolated area, Quinn was fighting with Finn

She tried to control her anger but reminded him madly, "This is night I've been waiting for forever! Don't screw this up!"

"How could I!?" he shouted back at her like she was crazy, he's done nothing but try to make this perfect for her!

From flowers, to limo, to-

"Your puppy eyes for Rachel!" Quinn snapped back, not understanding Finn and Rachel finally put everything behind them.

there was nothing going on. And Finn was sick of being yelled at.

"That's done Quinn!" he yelled then shut up and glared, speaking steady, "You know? Even after me and Rachel had a messy break up, we could still put away our difference and still be friends. Me and you get back together? You STILL just BULLY me."

Quinns mouth dropped and he began to walk away, "FINN!" she tried to grab his hand but he yanked it and went back into the gym, "FINN DON'T WALK AWAY!"

"Enjoy the dance." Britt told Finn as he passed.

Santana smiled fakely to a couple who entered her line up, "Enjoy the dance!" next were their friends, Tina, Mike and Arty.

"Enjoy the.." Santana tried to think for Arty, since he couldn't dance, right?

Britt chimed in, "Poppa wheels?"

"Hot wheels leading the way." Arty informed, smiling wide and rolling his wheelchair forward into the dance.

"Good spirit." joked Santana, raising an eyebrow. Blaine and Kurt came next, smiling and gasping to the directions.

"Oh it's beautiful!" he gawked happily with Blaine.

"So nice." came Mercedes voice, standing with Sam and Rachel behind them, Sam took Mercedes hand and guided her in for a dance.

"You got second dance Rachel." Sam winked over his shoulder and left.

Rachel took a deep breath, wishing she didn't even come as Blaine and Kurt turned to her, gasping, even Puck who stood against the gym wall glanced over and came over.

"RACHEL!" Kurt gasped happily, eyeing her long soft pink strapless dress, "Even I have to say it. You look great."

Blaine smiled nodding, "You looked beautiful."

Rachel tried not to blush as she gasped and turned when she felt a hand on her back. She frowned though, seeing Puck, not that seeing a friend was bad but she was...expecting someone else.

"Kinda wishing I could of taken you to prom." Puck joked.

"You still can." Rachel said hopefully, glancing at Sam with his dace, "Mercedes and Sam have actually been really hitting it off." she couldn't help but being felt ignored.

Such a pretty girl in a pretty dress, shouldn't be ignored.

"Finn won't get mad?" Puck asked and she smiled, rolling her eyes, such old news..

She explained to him, "He knows we're just friends and what happened, happened. You're like his Santana to me."

"Fabulous but evil?" Santana spoke up behind them, making Rachel laugh.

"I do evil well." admitted Puck as Rachel slid her arm around his.

"Noah, you're only evil when you wana be." she insisted as he guided her to the dance floor.

"Well Berry, How about tonight, your night, I'll be nice Noah." he offered and she smiled kindly, nodding.

"I'd like that." she informed.

They began to dance to the music, everyone did, and all was going great, just enjoying time with friends. Rachel sadly leaned her head on Pucks arm though, her mind drifting off to Jesse, to Jesse's smirk, his voice, his smile..

"Uh, you can't come in here." Santana snapped at the people trying to come into the entrance.

Taylor held McKinley's hockey stars hand and informed, "No, you see..we can." she gestured behind her.

Even Sanatana and Britt had to look twice, catching Jesse St James behind her with one of their own cheerleaders, probably couldn't say no to that charm Jesse had.

"You better not try to screw up this dance." growled Santana, knowing something was up and her eyes glared into Jesses as Taylor just happily passed.

Jesse stopped infront of Santana and muttered, "Just trust me."

"How could we?" Britt even spoke up, shaking her head slowly at him and he frowned. Wow. . did he actually miss Rachels friends? Did he actually miss New Direction?

Puck had finally left Rachel quickly to go get some punch, and she sat with some gleeks as he did so.

As he looked around, taking a sip, Finn went over slowly and Puck stopped drinking to raise a finger, "You're not allowed to punch me at our prom dance." he warned then pointed at his face, "I still need to take pictures."

Finn chuckled, shaking his head no, "That's not it, just coming over to say I'm sorry."

Puck eyed him wierdly, glancing at Rachel, "You're sorry?"

He nodded, "Rachel isn't mine anymore.. nor is she yours." he looked at Rachel too, "She's her own person and we both know it isn't us she wants."

"Who?" Puck asked, outraged someone didn't really want HIM.

"Jesse." Finn growled.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Really? She's still not over him?"

"Jesse's here." Finn pointed out, turning Puck to the dance floor where Jesse slowly danced with a cheerleader from the Sue's cheerios. That trader!

Jesse looked a bit blank, Finn couldn't undertand what he was up to nor could he say he looked like he was setting something evil up...yet.

"Have you seen Finn?" Quinn asked Santana, walking right up to her.

Santana crossed her arms, "Even If I did, why would I help the enemy?" her and Quinn were up against another tonight, for Prom Queen.

"He's so right." Quinn began to tear up, wiping her eyes, "Tonights just a cliche, just because me and him are most popular, running for King and Queen and probably going to win it.." she shakes her head no, "It won't make my life better...it won't make me seem nicer. I'm a mean..girl."

"What are going on about?" Taunted Santana rudely but kinda softened,... she understood what Quinn meant.

Maybe they were tired of being the mean girls..

"Neither of us really deserve this" Quinn whispered to her, "Neither of us REALLY need it."

Santana sadly looked down.


	4. Keep On Loving You

As Jesse danced, his eyes stayed glued on Rachel, sitting and laughing with her friends, looking goregous as ever, more than any girl in this room.

"Now, for Prom King and Queen." came an announcement.

"Showtime." the girl he danced with whispered and smirked, letting go. He frowned, deeply, and watched her go meet up with McKinleys Hockey star player and Taylor. Guess the Hockey team hated their own glee team too..

"Good luck." Puck told Finn, back at the table as Finn removed his eyes off of Jesse and turned to Puck, his oldest friend.

They smiled and shared a highfive, holding onto anothers fists and smiling at another until Puck went his way.

Suddenly Jesse St James was right infront of Finn, "I need your help." he looked stern, and serious

"Almost so funny I could laugh." taunted Finn, crossing his arms and turning his back to look at the stage.

Principle was about to call King and Queen.

"I'm serious!" snapped Jesse, storming infront of Finn. Finn noticed Jesse actually really did seem serious..and worried, Finn even stepped back.

But he owed him nothing, not after what Jesse did to their glee club let alone what Jesse could even do to his own 'love'.

"I'm leaving." Finn went to leave again.

"To your left, is Taylor Moore getting ready to egg Rachel again." Jesse was breathless, his eyes wearily looking back from Finn to Taylor, to Rachel, "I can't let this happen to her again, not tonight espashally, this is HER night."

Finn eyed Jesse, he really was telling the truth, trying to play hero...Rachels hero.

"Their also going to egg the King and Queen of McKinley." Jesse explained, "No one deserves this. Maybe me.. but.." his eyes were distant again.

"How would you know what anyone deserves?" snapped Finn, "You were the last person to crack not only an egg on Rachel last, but also her crack open her heart."

"This won't make up for it, but PLEASE." Jesse begged him, watching Taylor slip out a box of eggs with that cheerleader.

"Lets go." Finn snapped back at Jesse, knowing he had to help, he was Rachels friend too ofcourse.

"Dance ma lady?" joked Puck, taking Rachels hand again and going over to the dance floor.

Behind them, the two girls got an egg out of the carton each.

"Hey Berry!" Called Taylor as Rachel turned and Puck let her go to turn as well, wondering what was going on, "Happy prom!"

As the girls brought their hands back to throw, and Rachels eyes struck horror, Finn and Jesse came up from behind the mean girls, carrying the large punch bowl from the table with another and pulled it up over the girls heads.

"Happy prom!" Both Jesse and Finn taunted, throwing the punch down all over them as the girls looked back confused and then screamed as he poured all over. Everyone cheered or oh'd and Rachels mouth dropped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Taylor screamed and she was all red from the punch, her hair a mess, her designer dress now worthless and ruined.

"JESSE!" She screamed madly, the girl beside her crying and wet too

Rachels eyes moved from Finn to see his acomplice, Jesse. Oh my god. Her heart stopped and she felt her knees weak but kept her balance

"You're SOOOOO kicked out of Adrenaline." she sneered before stormed passed him, shoving her shoulder into his, "AND I'm NOT your Date for our prom anymore!" she cried.

"Never asked." he simply put and she screamed again, running out of the gym as everyone was still laughing.

The other girl grabbed her hockey player boyfriend and stormed out of there too.

"Alright, onto less drama but as equally annoying event..The Prom King and Queen." announced Sue, on the stage, opening an envelope.

Everyone turned toward the stage but Rachel didn't, she kept staring in shock at Jesse who now connected eyed with her, hearts racing.

"Finn Hudson!" the crowd cheered.

Rachel only had eyes for Jesse, and she smiled wide as he had a ghost of a smile, stepping infront of her and sliding his hands to her waist.

"Prom Queen..." everybody waited.

"Rachel Berry.. ." Jesse whispered down to her, "Will you PLEASE forgive me? You don't have to be with me, but please forgive me." he looked sincere and then desperate as he looked her in the eyes, waiting for any sign of forgiveness.

"RACHEL BERRY!" it was quiet for a moment, before some people began to clap, that's when Rachel understood her name really was called. She was voted Prom Queen?

She found her hands on Jesse's shoulders and he tilted his head at her curiously, and looked around at everyone staring at them.

"Berry." snapped Sue in the microphone, nodding towards Finn who wore his crown, "Come dance with your King."

Rachel looked from her and back to Jesse, her heart skipping as she smiled and wrapped her arms completely around his neck now, "I already am."

Jesse grinned and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, taking one hand to stroke her long brown hair and brushed her bangs before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers deeply. She whimpered, missing that feeling of him kissing her, like she was his and only they kissed like this. She softly kissed him back and held onto him tighter, slowly kissing deeper.

Finn smirked, kinda happy for them. Maybe Jesse could get another chance..

"Finn?" he heard a small voice and turned. Quinn.

He eyed her curiously, glancing back to Rachel...how did Rachel Berry win anyways? Not that she didn't deserve it but the way Quinn and Santana ran for this, how did people notice Rachel compaired to them and their desperate ways to win?

Cheating.

Quinn did this, didn't she?

Finn smiled slyly and the music started, Sue had rolled her eyes and took the tiara for herself. Quinn lightly giggled and looked back to Finn as he stepped in front of her.

"You're amazing" he said to her, feeling bad what he called her before... as mean as she could be, she could be just as sweet

"I am?" her voice cracked and he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes. Love you Quinn Debray" he told her,leaning down and capturing her lips into his and she pulled away, smiling happy.

Jesse and Rachel pulled away also, to tenderly kiss slowly once more and Rachel smiled against the kiss, finally pulling away.

Jesse's eyes were still closed, and holding her, taking in this moment and she blushed, laughing a bit as he grinned, "Better than I rememebered."

"Don't ever forget it." Rachel warned, giving him a steer look.

He laughed and started to sway with her, dancing.

"Rachel."

"Hmm?" She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you."

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "This the part you throw the egg on my head?"

"This is the part where..." he slid his hands into hers, holding them to his chest as he looked down at her seriously, "You tell me you love me back."

Rachel swallowed hard, those puppy brown eyes staring up hopelessly at him

"I never stopped loving you Jesse." she promised, and he sucked in a deep breath, nodding and his heart going wild.

.


End file.
